Elsword-Trapped
by ComaTheFreak
Summary: A 14 year old kid plays Elsword for the first time, but something unexpected happens! Will our hero ever return? Will he meet the love of his life? Description sucks, but a lot is explained before and after the chapter. EVExOC, rated T for violence, language, and later parts of story (chapter 10 and on)
1. Chapter 1

ElSword- Trapped

Hey guys, It's ComaTheFreak, aka ItsComaToesWriting from FanFiction, and this is my first Fanfiction based off the game Elsword!

My original plan was to make this a RenaxRaven One Shot, but then I started an EVE playthrough, and decided to make this an EVExOC story. I hope you enjoy this first Chapter, and I hope to se you in Chapter two!

"Hey, Bardy, get your ass over here, I found some equipment for EVE, and you're the teams EVE." Said Erika, over Skype.

"Okay, you don't have to say that every time You find something for me." I said. "This is shit. I have Red Giant, this is just a level one equipment, Erika"

Our problem was, we just got Elsword, and Erika and Seth were so excited to play it, they were drawing picures of the characters they had called dibs on, in school. Erika told us that she called "dibs" on Elesis, and Seth wanted Chung. Usually, Seth and Erika are both annoyingly talkative but today, Seth was very quiet, and only talked if we asked him a question, and Erika was so concentrated on leveling up to 15 to get Saber Knight. She Wanted to be a Pyro Knight, but our friend from school, Alexandre, said he was getting it "In a few days" and that he was going to be a Magic Knight as Elsword.

"Seth, Why aren't you calling out drops?" Asked Erika, while killing an Elite Mercenairy Bandit.

"I've had my mic muted, because my sister got a new laptop, and is playing as Aisha, under the screen name "FireMakesMeBurp"." Seth replied.

**Note: If this is a used screenname, I'm sorry. I'm not changing the story.**

I noticed a glowing light in the corner of my screen, expanding across my screen quite fast.

"Uh, does anybody else see the pitch white light in the bottom of the screen?" I asked.

"Nope, you're high." Erika said.

"Seth?" I asked.

"I don't see it, maybe it's a thing that only EVE players can see." He said.

Then, everybody heard my EVE, "Bardy" shout:

"SCREECHING PAIN"

Skype started screeching, and my screen warped around me, and I fell into it.

Chapter One: A panic in Ruben!

"EVE, What the hell are you screaming for?" Aisha asked.

"I saw a bright light, at the bottom of the hole, and it caused a screeching noise, so I announced the pain it was giving me. don't worry, it wont happen again, as the noise is gone." I said.

"Guys, the people in Ruben are freaking out, theres a rip shaped portal in the town!" Elsword said, in a panic.

"Aisha, do you think..." I said, pausing to let the purple haired girl think. There was no doubt in my mind, this was caused by the Screeching noise.

"I think so, EVE." She said, in reply. "I'm not entirely sure what happened, but I think we're both thinking the same thing."

We all started running to the town, "Chung, are you coming?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, just a second" Chung replied, while picking up some coins off the ground.

I woke up, in the middle of a town that I didn't recognize. there are alot of people here, that I know for certain I've seen before, but I can't remember, where I know them from. A group, led by a girl with blonde hair and pointed ears are running towards me. There are four people in the group, The Leader, wearing green clothing, of an unknown crafting; A girl with a red skirted uniform, and a red ponytail; A man, with Black, spikey hair, Black Pants, a robotic arm, and no shirt; and Lastly, a girl with a Black ponytail, and an orange and white uniform with a skirt, very similar to the uniform the other girl was wearing. Another group, coming from the other direction, led by a young boy wearing a red uniform, and red half spiked hair. He looks like a sibling to the girl with the red uniform. his group has three other members; A purple haired girl, wearing a purple dress; A white haired girl, wearing a white long sleeved shirt and a mini skirt (although I can't tell if it's a skirt, or shorts); and lastly, another young boy with short, blonde hair, wearing white armor plating. I don't remember... anything. If only life had not cursed me to forget my past...

"Its just over here, guys!" Elsword said, while directing us towards the center of the town. when we arrived, Elsword looked confused.

"So, genius, where is this 'portal'?" Aisha asked.

"It was RIGHT HERE!" Elsword said in a confused, and frustrated tone.

Rena, Raven, Ara, and Elesis saw us, and Elesis shouted

"Get out of the contamination field! you can't be in the-AAAH!"

Elesis had tripped on something that had come through the portal. Chung caught her, mid fall.

"Don't worry, I gotcha!" He said.

"Are you okay, sis?" Elsword asked.

"Don't worry about me, Butthead" She replied.

"I hate to interupt" Ara said, while pointing her spear at the ground "But WHO is this?"

There was a young boy with brown hair, similar to Chung's hair, but wavier, and with bangs about 5 centimeters long. He is wearing a Dark Blue Long Sleeved Shirt, with a hood, Jeans, and Black Shoes. His hands are covered in plasma, perhaps as a result to the portal, and his fingers- _Wait, his fingers! Maybe I can get a fingerprint._

"Scanning... Male, Age: 14 Years, 3 months, 18 days. Name: searching... no results." I said.

" No Results?" Rena asked. "So, you can't find this guy's name? meaning what, exactly?"

"It means he-" I started to say,

"He's bleeding." Aisha said.

"No, thats not what it mean-"

"I know. He's bleeding." Aisha pointed to his leg, which had a sword stabbed through it.

"Elesis, pull the sword out of his leg, maybe EVE can stop the bleeding." Chung said.

**An Hour Later**

I woke up in a bed, in what looked like someones home. I looked at my leg, which was bandaged, and decided to get up, and, sneakily, try to leave the home. That plan was a blow as soon as I took five steps out of the room, I looked out the window, and there was two of the people I had seen earlier, talking. I then felt a sudden weight on my shoulders.

"Don't. Move." a female voice said, behind me. I turn around to face her, and I see the girl with the red ponytail, holding a sword to my throat, and the white haired girl behind her.

"What's your name?" the Red haired girl asked.

"I don't feel comfortable answering that question as swordpoint." I said "we **can** be friends, but I dont like it rough." I smirked, and the red haired girl pushed the sword closer.

"**What. Is. Your. Name.**" She said.

"You first." I said, and took a step closer to them.

"Eve, Scan him. **NOW!**" She said to the white haired girl

"Eve? such a beautiful name, but my question is: who are you." I said, pointing at the red haired girl. she slashed at me, but missed. I jumped over and onto the flat of the blade.

"Now that's no way to treat a this even your home?" I said.

"Eve, do you have anything?" She said,

"Only what I told you before." Eve said, "and, If you're blind, he has light brown eyes." The red haired girl looked annoyed.

"Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious!"

"I offer an exchange of knowledge: offer your name, and in return, I will give you all I know about myself." I said.

"Why does my name interest you?" she said.

"It interests me," I said, while phasing behind Eve, and grabbing her, as a hostage "because I have the feeling you'll be seeing alot of me from now on." a microphone on my head flared a screeching noise, and I could tell Eve, heard it too, as I fell onto the ground, and lost grip of her, but she fell, too.

"Bardy, where the hell did you go? We can't find you, and you're not on the map, anymore!" Someone said into my ear.

"Scanning..."Eve said.

"What is it you seek to find?" I said, while getting up, after which, the Red Haired Girl spoke:

"My name is Elesis. Now give me the knoledge I seek!"

"My name", I started "I do not know. What I do know is that I am not from this world, and that You will find my help useful, as I woke up with powers no ordinary person could ever have. I have no special weapons training, outside of Plasma. I have a very good hand-eye coordination, and this World will fall, if you do not accept my help."

"Scanning complete. Name: John." Eve said.

"John, try anything like what you just pulled again, and you wont have a head on your shoulders." Elesis said.  
"Oh trust me, if I wanted to kill this beautiful girl, she wouldn't have been here to help me." I said. Eve blushed.

"Help you? help you with what?" Elesis asked.

"Helping me remember." I said,"I know nothing of my past, which is why I was incapable of telling you my name."

END OF CHAPTER ONE: AWAKENING.

So, that's one way to introduce the main character of the story.

To answer any questions before they are asked:

1. No, John Bardy does not know that Eve is a _robot_ (I hate when people call her that)

2. Yes, John is _PART_ of my name. the character's name is the end of mine.

3. No, John does not know that his full name is John Bardy. He does not remember the people on the other end of the mic, and he does not remember the nickname his friends gave him.

4. Yes, John is supposed to be me, as I am nicknamed after my last name, the nickname given to John by his friends.

Wanna leave a question in the comments/reviews? I'll answer questions from both deviantART and FanFiction, at the end of each chapter, My FanFiction PenName is the same as my DeviantART name: ComaTheFreak.

I hope to see you in Chapter two!

Preview:

Chapter 2- Acceptance

He took her hand, and phased them to a cliffside, the water was beautiful, and she was scared, as his eyes had changed to a deep red, because of the use of the phase.

"I love you,..."

For more, read Chapter two - Acceptance!

Author's Note: Hey readers, I've been having trouble with the uploading of documents to Fanfiction, so I'm sorry for the wait, as the first chapter has been out for a couple weeks already on DeviantART. Chapters 2 and three will be out within the next few hours, or tomorrow.

-Coma.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, you ready for chapter 2? (WARNING, Shit goes down)

Elsword-Trapped

Chapter 2-Acceptance

Me, Eve, and Elesis are going to meet up with the others, from their group.

"You know," Elesis said, "Chung isn't going to like hearing that you took Eve as a hostage, even if it backfired."

"He won't find out." Eve said, blushing.

"Yes," I said, "and speaking of backfire..." I took the auditory device out of my ear, and crushed it with my hand, but by mistake, I forgot to destroy the core, so it regenerated into my ear.

"Bardy, you there?" a voice said, from the device.

Frustrated, I took the device,

"Who is this 'Bardy' you speak of!?" I shouted.

"Bardy! You've been gone for three days! where've you been?" a female voice said

"I don't know who 'Bardy' is, my name is John."

"Oh, shit." she started, "Have you lost memories? you may have Amnesia."

"I don't want anything to do with you, unless you can help me remember."

"With that attitude, I refuse. Erika, out."

As we walked through the field, Elesis, looked at me, noticing that I had no armor. She then asked Eve to scan me for "my level"

(Flashback)

"Call out death and location, Seth!" I said.

"I'm sorry, I just played Call of Duty(c) for the first time, yesterday!" Seth said, frustrated. We were playing Search and Rescue, a new gamemode introduced in Ghosts(CoD(c)). I kept calling out my death location, so that Erika, Seth, or Deryll could take my tags, reviving me. Seth, new to the game, couldn't figure out what I meant whenever I said, 'Three Tangos in the parking garage, left side,', or 'I'm down by Target B, Tangos in the area, at the ready!'. The worst part was, if we tried stealth, we had to be careful, since Seth traded off his Honey Badger for a Sniper, instead of trading off his sidearm.

"Tangos in the open, on my mark" I said, but as Seth only understood half that statement, he didn't lay down, getting fired at immediately.

"Private, take cover!" Erika said, but to no avail, Seth had been killed.

"Weapons free, our cover's blown!" I said, running to take Seth's tags before the enemy team. We had one backup plan, incase all went wrong. His name was Logan. He knew our opperation would turn into a suicide mission, if one person was spotted, so he went, solo, around behind the enemy lines.

"Logan, we need backup, Seth's confirmed KIA, and Deryll just went MIA, and the enemies are sticking so close together, that if one falls, he'll get right back up!" I said.

"Got it, but don't expect a miracle" Logan said

(Flashback 1/2 complete)

Eve and Elesis must have been walking and talking, because when I came out of my memory, I was still walking with them, but Elesis said

"We're gonna need to get you working, fast."

"Wait, what?" I said, not willing to explain that I had a small flashback, only five seconds long, but I took time to examine it all.

"Were you even listening, Fuck up? You're only a level '1' in combat experience, meaning, if I had tried to throw my sword through Eve to kill you, you would've died almost right away. You haven't adjusted to the customs of our 'world'." She said.

"Well then let's fight. right now." I said, cockily.

"Were going to the group, John, I don't want you two fighting before we even get there" Eve said.

"Elesis said I'm weak. I don't agree. I could easily beat her."

"John, she has more fighting experience then Banthus, you can't beat her."

"what's her level?"

"13."

"No problem. She'll have to watch as I dance around her blade."

"Oh it's on, buddy!" Elesis said, angrily.

Elesis took her sword off herback, expecting me to take a sword from one of the dead soldiers. I didn't as I had been waiting for her blade to zoom at me. She laughed,

"You can't win without a weapon!"

"Who said I was looking to kill?" I said, seriously.

"Then be ready, because if you wont kill, you will be!" She swung her Claymore at me, like I expected.

"Dimmensionnal Rift!" I yelled. I created a copy of myself behind her, transfering my knowledge and consiousness into the copy, then detonated myself.

I opened my eyes, now behind Elesis, and she was midswing, as I had frozen time to create a copy of myself. When time resumed, Elesis was confused, I stuck my arm, using the plasma to phase my arm to a phantom form, through her back, and grabbed her heart, literally giving her a 'heart attack'. I noticed that by touching her heart, it stopped, causing her death. I was able to see a shaded figure, advancing towards her body, so I used my phantom touch to reach into her chest and force her heart to pump, enventually bringing her back to the world of the living. Annoyed at the denial of a soul to take, the shaded figure crept back out of my vision.

I turned to look at Elesis. She looked like she'd been hit by a train.

"Don't worry," I said, "you'll make it."

"Why did you save me?" She asked, painfully.

"Because I can't have you dieing in a fight that you stood no chance in." I smirked.

"What do you mean? you've got no experience figh-"

"In this universe. but I've been in many fights in my own."

Eve started scanning, and went wide-eyed.

"Elesis, His experience level... it's broken!"

"What?" Elesis exclaimed, "How is it 'broken'? what is it?"

"It's unreadable, it's not even english!"

"That's because I still dont have any. It's level 1, still."I said

"Then we have to get you trained." Elesis said.

After passing an hour training me to become a 'better' fighter then I already am, They decided that me being a level 8 would have to do. I learned a new skill, which, since I was the only recorded human to have plasma fused to me, I taught myself. The names I gave the skills are "Alpha Boost", which gives me a plasma coat, boosting my armors defending abilities greatly, and "Fist of Justice". FoJ is a skill composing of three parts:

1. I Uppercut the closest enemy, knocking them into the air,

2. I jump to an equal height, and slam my fist into their stomach, knocking them into the ground, and

3. I create a hardened coat of plasma around my foot, causing me to fall at a speedier rate, then stomping on the enemy, causing major internal damage, and potential death.

Elesis, now excited to move on, told me and Eve to run, instead of walking, since it would be alot faster.

"Eve," I said,"Whenever you're ready, just think of somewhere we could go, since I can bring us right back here, afterwards."

"Hmm," Eve had to think. She looked confused by this request.

_Poor girl,_ I thought, _She must not have had a __true__ friend her whole life._

"I'm ready" Eve said. I took her hand, a **VERY** important detail, since if I had not, I would've been torn in half- literally. I would be half in the location of which she wishes to go, and half in her mind, looking for the requested location.

"Time Rift," I said, before naming another skill,"Transportationnal Loop."

I threw the Transport Loop into the Time Rift, creating a portal. I took Eve through the portal, causing my eye's to become a dark shade of red. I silently used a mending ability to calm the coloring in my eyes to a lower shade, in hopes of changing them back to the original color.

**A minute ago**, Eve's perspective

"Eve," John said "Whenever you're ready, just think of somewherewe could go, since I can bring us right back here." When he said this, I got confused. Noone has ever asked me what I wanted to do, so I had nothing to think of, since Elsword is always the leader. I had to think, but it didn't take long, since I've always wanted to go to...

"I'm ready." I said. The choice was obvious, to me.

"Time Rift" John said, "Transportationnal Loop."

John created a portal to another planet, in a beautiful forest.

In short, John had phased us to a cliffside. The water was beautiful, but I was scared, because his eyes changed to a deep red, when we went through the portal, because of the use of plasma.

"I love you, Eve." John said. I was in shock, because I'm not human, I do not know how someone can love a Nasod, unless he doesn't know...

-Johns perspective-

I looked around, and it was beautiful, but I had to tell her. I've accepted that I'm stuck in a universe that isn't my own.

Acceptance - Complete,

Next step - Sacrifice.

(Chapter two over)

So, John isn't human? Iguessnot, I dont even know, anymore.

So yes, Chapter 3 is going to be called Sacrifice.

(Sacrifice Preview)

"I only just met you, and you don't like me, I know." I said, "But give me a chance, I have done nothing to hurt you." He took his Destroyer, and took aim.

"I know you intend to kill us when you finish with us. I won't let you do that!" He said.

"Chung, **DON'T**" Eve said, but it was too late, he fired at me.

When I opened my eyes, Chung was onthe floor, bleeding to death.

(Preview over)


End file.
